Como si estuviéramos en un mundo actual
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: ¿Y si Newt y Minho se encontrarán en un mundo actual? ¿Cómo sería su relación?
1. Capitán América

**Como si estuviéramos en un mundo actual**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Seven Days" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction"._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Situación:** Cosplay.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Primer día**

_Capitán América_

Los rayos dorados de sol le acarician lánguidamente el rostro y es cuando Minho se despierta. Estira la mano y no puede evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse con la inesperada ausencia del cuerpo de su novio.

—¡Newt! —exclama y se remueve entre las sabanas que cubren su parcial desnudez—. ¿Dónde demonios estás, tonto shank?

_Shank._

Es un insulto que inventaron una noche entre amigos, donde las botellas de cervezas y las cajas de pizzas abundaban por doquier. La palabra surgió de forma natural, quizás por la influencia del alcohol y ahora los chicos acostumbran decirla regularmente.

Minho la utiliza más que cualquier otro.

Un sonido que proviene de la sala de estar, hace que se ponga en estado de alerta y se ponga de pie. Se sorprende al encontrarse con el pasillo repleto de trazos de tela azul y roja.

—Estoy por aquí, Minho —esa indudablemente es la voz de Newt pero sin duda, su aspecto no coincide en lo más mínimo con su apariencia habitual—. ¿Y qué te parece el traje?

El aludido pestañea confusamente por un par de segundos y luego se dedica a contemplarlo con atención. Newt viste unos pantalones demasiados ajustados, que no dejan nada a la imaginación, de color azul y al mismo tiempo esta prenda está unida por un cinturón grueso, a una camiseta del mismo color y que en la parte inferior tiene franjas verticales de color rojo y blanco.

¿Cómo es que se llama el dichoso superhéroe que tanto le gusta a Newt? Minho no puede recordarlo en ese instante. Vuelve su mirada a las botas rojas que enfundan los pequeños pies y no puede ocultar su diversión.

—Creo que esos pantalones están demasiado ajustados y parece que las mangas te van a explotar en cualquier momento —Newt se mira los brazos como si hasta ese instante no hubiera reparado en que la tela delinea cada curva de sus músculos—. ¿Qué hay del escudo? El traje no está completo sin el escudo.

En un rápido movimiento, Newt corre hasta la mesa más cercana y le enseña el escudo a Minho. El diseño consta de circunferencias de color rojo, intercaladas con otras de color blanco y en el centro se encuentra una de color azul, que porta una estrella plateada.

—Todavía no puedo creer que haya podido terminar el traje en el último día antes de la convención.

—Es alucinante —dice Minho rodando los ojos—. Espero que después de la tonta convención, nuestra vida pueda volver a ser la misma de antes.

—¡Por favor, Minho! No es como si nuestra vida se haya puesto al revés solamente porque estuve demasiado ocupado con el traje —se detiene al darse cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de su novio—. Puede que le haya dado mucha atención pero sabes que la convención es importante para mí. Son solamente dos días. Te prometo que después todo volverá a ser como antes.

—Eso espero —responde cruzándose de brazos—. Al menos, espero que en la convención no haya ninguna chica vestida de la _Viuda Negra_ que intente propasarte contigo.

Newt camina en su dirección y se detiene cuando pocos centímetros separan sus cuerpos. Desliza el pulgar por su barbilla y le besa levemente.

—No puedo creer que te hayas aprendido el nombre de Natasha Romanoff. ¡Éste sin duda es un día especial! Espera a que se lo cuente a Thomas.

Minho no entiende qué es lo que su novio y sus amigos le ven a los superhéroes. A su entender, son simples personajes producto del consumismo masivo y solamente sirven para alimentar futuros inexistentes de niños que aspiran a alcanzar ese prototipo establecido.

La última vez que expuso sus argumentos frente a Newt, Thomas y Chuck, los chicos se encargaron de encerrarlo en el cuarto de baño y no lo dejaron salir hasta que admitió en voz alta _"Los superhéroes son geniales y yo soy un perdedor que los envidio"._ Decir estas palabras fue algo complicado para Minho, debido a su personalidad donde es fiel a sus pensamientos, pero al darse cuenta que no saldría de allí hasta hacerlo; terminó por complacerlos.

El móvil de Newt suena y Minho de repente vuelve a la realidad.

—¡Lo conseguí, Tommy! Pude terminar el traje del _Capitán América_ y la convención comienza en tres horas —hace una pausa y continúa—: Ya compraste el traje de Iron Man, ¿verdad? ¿Qué todavía no lo compraste? ¡Tommy!

En ese momento llaman a la puerta del apartamento y Minho no tiene otra alternativa que abrirla. Se trata del pequeño Chuck que ya tiene puesto su traje de_Hulk_ y muestra una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—¡Hola, shank!

—¿A quién le dices, shank? —pasa su brazo alrededor de su cuello y comienza a despeinarle los cabellos—. Aunque vayas disfrazado de _Hulk_, te sigue faltando el físico y la fuerza. Newt está en la sala, hablando con Thomas.

—¿Ya tiene el traje?

—Sí, el tonto shank consiguió terminarlo para la convención.

La verdad es que Chuck es otro que queda muy gracioso dentro de su disfraz de un color verde que le lastima la vista a Minho y con unos pantalones rasgados en la parte de las piernas.

Las horas pasan de forma tan rápida que cuando se dan cuenta ya es hora de ir a la convención.

Minho detesta cada instante que transcurre allí.

En primer lugar porque varias chicas insisten en sacarse continuamente fotos con el _Capitán América_ y la cercanía de las féminas con su novio, es más que suficiente para ponerle celoso y en segundo lugar porque hace un calor infernal.

—Me vas a tener que recompensar por esto, tonto shank —murmura cerca de su oído—. Y quiero una sea una muy buena recompensa, sino te olvidas de tu trasero.


	2. Nuevo look

**Como si estuviéramos en un mundo actual**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Seven Days" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction"._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Situación:** Cambio de ropa.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Segundo día**

_Nuevo look_

Minho tiene muchas características que lo distinguen del resto pero una de ellas, sin duda, no es la paciencia. Su carácter impetuoso es puesto a prueba cuando Newt le sugiere la posibilidad de tener un cambio de apariencia.

En un primer momento, Minho no puede evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al pensar que se trata de una broma por parte del chico pero al ver la expresión seria, decide cruzarse de brazos, adoptando una postura firme.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, tonto shank? Estoy muy conforme con mi aspecto físico y mucho más con la ropa que uso —dice frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Además, ¿de dónde sacaríamos dinero para ir de compras?

—Por eso no te preocupes, tengo unos cuantos ahorros que podemos utilizar para darte un cambio radical de imagen.

—Detente ahí, shank —responde y extiende las palmas de sus manos para detenerlo cuando Newt intenta ir hasta la habitación por el dinero—. En ningún momento dije que haya aceptado eso del ridículo cambio de imagen. ¿Qué tiene de malo mi aspecto?

—No tiene de malo pero creí que sería una buena idea cambiar un poco tu aspecto. Es que siempre te encuentras con la misma ropa y variar en algún sentido nunca le viene mal a nadie.

—De momento no quiero ningún cambio en mi imagen personal, cuando necesite un asesor oficial de modas, te tendré en cuenta pero de momento declino tus servicios —le contesta con ironía—. Y no te me quedes viendo con esa cara de _Mi pobre angelito_, porque no vas a conseguir convencerme.

Media hora después Minho se encuentra con la frente perlada de sudor y una lata de _Coca Cola_ en su mano izquierda, mientras camina en dirección al centro comercial con Newt.

—¿Qué se supone que he hecho para merecer un castigo como esté?

—Creía que no eras religioso —dice Newt.

—Créeme cuando digo que estoy pensando seriamente en convertirme en alguna religión y rezar continuamente para que no se te ocurran nuevamente este tipo de locuras.

—¿Quieres no ser tan exagerado?

Minho termina rodando los ojos y no tardan en llegar al centro comercial. El aire acondicionado es una ola refrescante en el cuerpo después de haber caminado a pleno sol de mediodía. Encima de que Newt quiere cambiar su imagen, quiere terminar con su vida mediante la insolación.

—¿Por dónde quieres comenzar? Podríamos ir primero a una tienda de ropa deportiva y buscar algo de acuerdo a tu estilo maratonista. O quizás podríamos buscar ropa formal por si surge algún acontecimiento importante.

—Como si me importara —suelta un bufido—. Comencemos con la que se encuentre más cerca.

—¡Perfecto! Vamos a empezar por la tienda _punk._

No tiene tiempo de preguntar de qué clase de ropa se trata cuando Newt lo jala repentinamente del brazo y le hace entrar. Hay varias estanterías con buzos, pantalones y chaquetas principalmente de color negro. Algunas tienen estampados de bandas y otras tienen piezas metálicas.

—Creo que esta chaqueta combina con tus ojos —dice mostrándole una que tiene un estilo Lorenzo Lamas en _"El Renegado". _Minho niega con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué te parece está?

—No me gusta el color negro, Newt y lo sabes. Prefiero algo de color verde o en su defecto, que sea gris.

—En esta tienda seguro que no vamos a encontrar otro color que no sea negro —responde y se encoge de hombros—. Así que iremos a la próxima.

En la siguiente tienda se encuentran con toda clase de ropa informal. A Minho le gustan la mayoría de las prendas, ya que son casuales y cómodas. Igual no termina de convencerse del todo, debido al alto precio que tienen algunas.

—¿No habrá alguna sección de rebajas o algo parecido? —le pregunta Minho a la dependienta.

—Acompáñeme por aquí, por favor —ella le coloca la mano sobre el antebrazo y él lo mueve de forma rápida, le incomoda que violen su espacio individual de esa manera—. No era mi intención incomodarlo.

—En absoluto —interviene Newt con una de sus sonrisas—. Lo que pasa es que nunca se ha encontrado con una señorita tan bella como usted.

Su halago tiene el efecto deseado, ella se sonroja y les muestra las estanterías donde está la ropa a menor precio y luego se retira.

—¿Estabas coqueteando con ella? —interroga con una ceja enarcada.

—En lo más mínimo, Minho. Solamente quise hacer que no se sintiera mal por tu expresión de horror —contesta Newt—. Ahora comienza a probarte estos pantalones que estoy seguro que te van a sentar de maravilla.

Le extiende los pantalones y Minho se dirige al probador. Allí se quita los que lleva puestos y con cuidado, para no romper las costuras en caso de que necesite un talle mayor, se los prueba. Entonces escucha que la misma chica dice:

—Su amigo parece ser un chico complicado cuando de ropa se trata.

—Solamente soy selectivo —Minho no puede evitar responder—. ¡Newt mueve tu trasero aquí y ayúdame con estos pantalones!

—No sabía que ustedes dos…

—¡Si es exactamente lo que piensas! Ahora deja de acosar a mi novio antes que decida tomar otro tipo de medidas.

—Eso no es lo que él quiso decir.

—Es exactamente lo que quise decir. ¡Ven ahora, Newt!

Él entra en el vestidor con una expresión de reproche.

—No te atrevas a mirarme de ese modo que todo esto fue tu idea.

—En ningún momento quería que hicieras sentir mal a la chica.

—¿Ahora te importa más ella?

—No seas tonto, Minho.

Entonces le acorrala contra la pared, aprisionándolo con sus fuertes brazos y le roba el aliento de la manera más apasionada que sabe hacerlo.

—No ha sido una mala idea lo del cambio de ropa —dice cuando necesitan recuperar el oxígeno.


	3. Dormir abrazados

**Como si estuviéramos en un mundo actual**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Seven Days" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction"._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Situación:** Cucharita.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Tercer día**

_Dormir abrazados_

Newt llega cansado de trabajar esa tarde.

No se extraña cuando al entrar en el apartamento, se encuentra con envoltorios de comida sobre el sofá, la televisión prendida cuando nadie la está mirando y la puerta de la nevera abierta. Aunque conviven hace tiempo, no termina por acostumbrarse al desorden que acostumbra hacer Minho.

Escucha el sonido de la regadera y no tiene que ser ninguna clase de adivino, para saber que su novio se encuentra tomando un baño. Se dirige hasta la habitación que comparten y se deja caer sobre la cama de espaldas. Sus músculos se relajan de inmediato y él suspira.

—¿Ya llegaste, tonto shank? —escucha que la voz de Minho dice desde el baño—. Tienes que ser tú porque no conozco a nadie más que tenga ese paso de bailarina de ballet.

—Me dices tantas veces _tonto shank y bailarina de_ ballet que ya comienza a perder significado.

Y claro que Newt no tiene aspecto de bailarina ni nada parecido.

Es considerablemente alto, sus piernas son fuertes y sus brazos están tan desarrollados que las venas se le dibujan como líneas azuladas en la piel. El cabello rubio largo que le cae como una cascada sobre los hombros, le hace simplemente irresistible.

Entorna los ojos, dejándose llevar por la suavidad de las sábanas pero su tranquilidad no dura mucho, ya que el cuerpo de Minho se lanza sobre el suyo. Su rostro no tarda en quedar cubierto por pequeñas gotas cristalinas y lo mismo sucede con su camisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Newt suelta una risa cuando una gota resbala por la nariz de Minho y cae directamente sobre sus labios. El agua está fría y el contacto le hace estremecerse por un pequeño segundo. Le gusta la cercanía que tienen sus cuerpos, hace tiempo que no se dedican un instante a solas como ese.

—¿Tengo que decirte lo que estoy haciendo? —pregunta Minho con una ceja enarcada y sonríe de medio lado—. Creo que tu pequeño cerebro, sabe perfectamente lo que pretendo hacer.

Y vaya si Newt sabe lo que él pretende.

La boca masculina se posa sobre la suya, haciendo que sus lenguas batallen en una guerra de sabores y sensaciones. Le muerde provocativamente el labio inferior y él no puede reprimir un gemido que vibra en su boca. Aprovecha la separación de sus labios y le coloca la mano en la nuca, para profundizar mucho más el beso.

Newt puede sentir la piel húmeda a través del fino material de sus pantalones. La mano de Minho se dirige a la cinturilla elástica de los mismos y comienza a jalar de ella, con desesperación y torpeza.

—Eres tan promiscuo —dice rodando los ojos—. Y eres bruto.

Lo hace a un lado con un manotazo que no le hace daño al cuerpo musculoso de Minho y el mismo se baja los pantalones. Newt se sonroja inmediatamente al darse cuenta del lugar donde se encuentra la mirada de su novio y que ese preciso lugar de su anatomía comienza a crecer ante el anhelo de esos ojos.

—¡Deja de ser la reina del drama, shank! Tú sabes que te gusta mi brutalidad.

Newt chasquea la lengua.

—De a momentos. Solo de a momentos.

Minho acalla sus palabras con un beso que es nuevamente demandante. Tres de sus dedos se enredan en los mechones de cabello rubio que caen sobre uno de los hombros y la otra mano que tiene disponible, se coloca sin tapujo alguno sobre uno de sus muslos descubiertos. Poco a poco comienza a avanzar hacia esa zona donde se encuentra todos los puntos de mayor placer de Newt.

Pero él no se queda atrás. De ninguna manera. Se apoya sobre sus codos, aferrándose con sus manos al cuello de Minho y envuelve provocativamente sus piernas alrededor de su pelvis. La misma está cubierta por una fina toalla de algodón que poco de su anatomía oculta y sonríe descaradamente cuando la parcial erección roza accidentalmente su rodilla.

—¿Todo eso es por mí? —pregunta Newt con picardía.

—Puede ser —responde de forma burlona—. Hasta donde yo sé, los ositos de peluche no me ponen en este estado.

—Todo puede ser cuando se trata de ti, Minho. Estoy seguro que en alguna ocasión miraste con cariño al Señor Nariz.

—Ese tonto pedazo de felpa no podría compararse a todo esto —para hacer más énfasis en sus palabras, recorre con sus dedos desde la mandíbula hasta el final del ombligo—. Pero dejémonos de conversación y vayamos a lo que nos compete.

—Tan apresurado como siempre.

—No me vengas con esa shuck tontería. Te has pasado todo el maldito mes haciendo un traje de un superhéroe para una convención y he tenido que someterme a un cambio de imagen, con una dependienta que no hacía más que coquetear contigo.

—¿Es un reproche?

—Si efectivamente es un reproche. En la convención te dije que ibas a tener que recompensarme y ahora estoy reclamando mi recompensa.

El tono lujurioso con el que Minho habla, es lo que necesita Newt para que su excitación sea completa. El chico haciendo acopio de su fuerza, le obliga a voltearse y muerde juguetonamente la nuca.

Sus cuerpos se funden en uno solo.

Sienten el éxtasis recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, sumergidos en un mar de placer que les lleva hasta lo más alto del paraíso y los baja al infierno en un solo instante. Juntos de ese modo se siente completo al fin.

—Fue una buena recompensa —dice.

—¡Ya cállate! —contesta Newt sonrojado.

Cuando el sueño los vence, Minho pasa su brazo alrededor de su cintura y acomoda su cabeza en el hueco que separa el cuello del hombro..

No cambiaría por nada del mundo, el poder dormir abrazado a Newt.


End file.
